


It's My Birthday and I Want Sex

by Professional--griefers (Bosh_tet)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh_tet/pseuds/Professional--griefers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well the titles a bit self explanatory.</p><p>This is my forst time writing DaveKat so be gentle with me</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Birthday and I Want Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageofHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageofHeart/gifts).



“Hey fuckass.”

Dave looked up to find a smug looking Karkat looming over him “What?”

The troll smirked wider “Do you know what today is asshole?”

“Your birthday.”

Karkat faltered “O-oh, you remembered.” he stammered.

“What? Did you honestly believe I’d forget that?”

Karkat looked a bit embarrassed and Dave made a mental note to gloat on that later “Yeah, actually. But it doesn’t matter, what I was going to say was you owe me my birthday present. Give it to me.”

“I didn’t get you a present. I decided it would be a better idea to let you decide what we do for your birthday. Seemed like a better idea than buying you something and running the risk of you hating it.”

“Really? That’s……. actually a pretty good idea.” he paused “So we do whatever I want huh? Anything at all?”

Dave smiled “Ahh, I see that mischievous twinkle in your eye. What do you have in mind?”

The troll grabbed his hands and dragged him out of his seat “You sucking my bulge.”

“Jumping right to the sex, eh. I thought you’d maybe want to go out and see a movie or something and fuck later.”

“Nah,” he shook his head, dragging the human to their room “Sex sounds better. We can watch a movie later.”

Dave allowed himself to be dragged, watching as Karkat crawled onto the bed and started trying to remove his pants. He crawled onto him and slapped his hands away “Uh-uh, you let me take care of these.” he popped the button and yanked down the zipper.

Karkat lifted his hips, allowing the human to pull them and his underwear down past his hips “So I get special bedroom treatment today, too? Birthday’s are great.”

Dave laughed and fully removed the two articles of clothing, tossing them to the side “Aren’t they though?” he asked, bringing his hand up to the trolls bulge, letting the tentacle wrap around his fingers. At Karkat’s surprised gasp he leaned forward and ran his tongue over the tip of it.

“A-ah.” Karkat cried out, hands moving down to tangle in his hair. 

Dave smiled up at him and took it into his mouth some, giving it a hard suck before lapping up a small dribble of red fluid. He moved his mouth to the bottom of his bulge and gave it another hard suck, causing the troll to yelp and dig his nails into his scalp.

“D-Dave, I’m gonna-“  
Guessing what the other male was about to say Dave pulled away, opting to start pushing the aliens shirt up, kissing every bit of skin he exposed. He made Karkat sit up as he pressed kisses to his chest, nipping at his collarbones. He pulled the trolls shirt off and tossed it to meet with his other clothes. 

Karkat groaned “Why’d you stop?”

Dave pushed him on his back. Crawling on top of him he pressed his crotch to Karkat’s bulge “Why do you think?” he asked before moving away to remove his own clothes.

His eyes widened “Really? Are we really going to do that?”

Dave stopped, stuck halfway between getting back on Karkat and being on the bed “What? Do you not want me to. Because we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Karkat shook his head “No it’s just…. You normally don’t like to do that.”

“Yeah well it’s your birthday and I’m in a good mood, so we’ll do it.” he laid himself back on his boyfriend, cock brushing the trolls bulge. It wrapped around his shaft and he bit his lip the red fluid dripping from Karkat’s bulge slicking him as it teased his cock “Despite the fact that we don’t do this all that much this feels nice.” he breathed.

Karkat gazed up at him, face flushed and eyes gleaming with need “It does, but having your…… human reproductive organ in my nook is better.”

“Must you use the term human reproductive organ when we’re having sex? It’s weird.” he complained, reached down to untangle the tentacle from his cock, pressing the head to the opening of Karkat’s nook.

The troll reached up and grabbed his face, pulling down for a kiss as the human pushed his way into his body. He whimpered.

“Shhh, babe.” he hushed him, peppering his face with kisses.

“I’m fine. It’s just been a while. Give me a minute.”

Dave nodded, continuing to kiss his face as he waited for Karkat to adjust. When the troll beneath him gave him a nod he pulled his hips back some and pushed back in. He started a slow, hard pace, enjoying every gasp and moan that slipped past his lovers lips “Shit babe, you like that?” he grit out through clenched teeth, hands fisting in the sheets.

Karkat gasped, head tilting back and exposing his neck to Dave, who quickly attacked the grey skin with bites and kisses “Y-yes, oh god yes.” he moaned, digging his nails into his lower back. 

Dave groaned, sucking a mark into Karkat’s neck. He could feel a thin coil of heat tightening in his gut and his thrusts grew a bit faster “I-I’m close. Really fucking close.”

Karkat grunted “Me, too.” he panted.

Dave smashed their lips together, practically slamming into Karkat at this point “Nngh, yes.” he mumbled against his lips, giving one one more thrust that had Karkat tumbling over the edge. He followed not too soon after, pulling out to come on Karkat’s stomach. “Shiiit.” he huffed, falling onto the bed beside his boyfriend.

Karkat had a slightly dazed look on his face, a small smile tugging at his mouth “Wow.” he breathed.

Dave chuckled “Yeah, I am pretty damn amazing.”

Karkat glared at him from the corner of his eye and slapped his arm “Shut up bulge muncher, you’re ruining my afterglow.”

The human rolled his eyes and pulled Karkat close “So, when’s your next birthday?”

Karkat smiled “Oh, in about a day or so.”


End file.
